La tarte aux fèves
by galaxie
Summary: En ce début janvier, Dumbledore a décidé d'instaurer une tradition moldue à Poudlard, mais Drago voit ça d'un très mauvais œil!
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, voici une petite fic légère et sans prise de tête pour fêter la nouvelle année et surtout l'épiphanie! Bah oui, je suis une grande gourmande et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque-chose pour cette occasion!

Il y aura trois chapitres, un par jour jusque dimanche.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce début vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Chapitre premier: Vendredi soir: La tarte aux fèves!<p>

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Drago Malefoy l'air furibond. Il resta là, debout, une main tenant toujours la clenche et l'autre dévoilant sa baguette levée. Il paraissait effrayant.

- C'est décidé, je déteste ce vieux fou de Directeur!

Les autres professeurs alertés par son entrée fracassante lui jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Drago soupira devant l'ingratitude de ses collègues et se décida à entrer, il ferma la porte en la claquant légèrement pour montrer son mécontentement et s'approcha d'une table à laquelle Harry Potter était assis et le regardait d'un air goguenard.

- Dure soirée professeur Malefoy? Dit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Vas te faire voir professeur Potter! Ce n'est pas toi qui a du faire cette ronde! Une horreur, et tout ça à cause de ce vieux fou et de ses idées à deux noises!

- Ça n'a pas pu être si terrible que tu le dis! Rétorqua Harry en remettant sa couronne droite sur sa tête.

- Une vraie horreur je te dis! Lâcha Drago en s'avachissant sur la chaise près de Harry et soufflant pour remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

- Quelle classe! Dit Harry en le voyant agir de la sorte, lui d'habitude si calme et flegmatique.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis!

- Allé, vas-y racontes au professeur Potter tous tes malheurs! Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que cela.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment infernal Harry?

- Oui, je chais, mais chest che qui fait mon charme? Répondit Harry en engouffrant un généreux morceau de galette des rois qui trônait sur la table.

- Tu en veux? Ajouta t-il en montrant du doigt les parts qui restaient sur l'assiette.

- Certainement pas! Il est hors de question que j'avale un seul morceau de cette maudite tarte au fèves! Jamais tu m'entends!

- Galette des rois, Drago, c'est une galette des rois, pas une vulgaire tarte aux fèves, et dire que c'est toi qui est sensé connaître l'histoire...

- Je suis professeur d'histoire de la magie, pas d'étude des moldus! Et ça, c'est une maudite tradition moldue! Répondit Drago en bougonnant alors que face à lui Harry riait à gorge déployée.

- En tout cas, je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore en a donné à manger aux élèves, ça les a rendu fous! Tu te rends compte, faire tirer les rois et les reines, à des adolescents en pleine crise hormonale!

- Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible, ce n'est que pour s'amuser. Et dimanche, ce sera fini.

- Oh merlin, ne me dis pas qu'on va avoir ça au menu tout le week-end! Drago hocha la tête de gauche à droite en se désolant.

- Il semblerait que si ! Dit Harry en secouant la tête de haut en bas pour enfoncer le clou.

- Pfffff, comme si une seule soirée ne suffisait pas! Je viens de passer ma ronde à décoller des élèves bien trop proches. Ceux qui ont eu des fèves dans leur tarte, ont été déclarés rois ou reines. Et comme tu le sais, Dumbledore a ensorcelé les fèves et les prétendants des rois et reines se sont mis à les suivre pour se déclarer.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, ça leur passera!

- Oui, bah j'espère, parce qu'entre ceux qui ont décidé de se faire du bouche à bouche en plein couloir, ceux qui essayaient de fuir les prétendants qu'ils ne souhaitait pas et ceux qui cherchaient désespérément à entrer dans les cuisines pour trouver de cette galette, je n'ai pas arrêté de courir de toute la soirée! En plus, les elfes ont piqué une crise, autant de monde qui essayait de pénétrer dans leur domaine, ça les a excité!

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione d'aller les calmer!

- Tu es fou? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait de leur côté et c'est encore moi qui passerait pour le méchant qui ne respecte pas les elfes!

Drago souffla une nouvelle fois, regardant la galette que mangeait Harry d'un œil mauvais!

- Mais le pire, c'est en revenant ici, je pensais qu'enfin tous les élèves étaient dans leur lit et que je pourrais profiter du reste de ma soirée pour discuter avec des collègues compréhensifs! Dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Mais non, j'en ai surpris deux qui étaient comment dire, dans une situation indécente, très occupés à se cacher derrière une tapisserie! Aucune pudeur!

- Ah bon, qui ? Demanda Harry intéressé.

- Oh je t'en prie Potter, va retrouver ta reine! Mais, c'est ça le problème, je ne les ai pas vu, ils se sont enfuis en courant et en riant! J'ai juste aperçu les cheveux de la fille. Ces petits dévergondés ont osé me lancer un sortilège de bouclier! Tu te rends compte à moi, un professeur!

- Oh tu as raison, les jeunes de maintenant, on ne peut rien en tirer! Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr! Lança Harry, se moquant ouvertement de son collègue.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais les retrouver et je t'assure qu'ils vont passer un très mauvais quart-d'heure! Et d'ailleurs, tu vas m'aider, dès demain soir!

- Quoi? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de partir à la chasses aux élèves. Tu l'as dis toi même, tu ne sais pas qui ils sont. Comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouve?

- Justement, j'ai un plan, on va se cacher dans ce couloir, je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront. On va se mettre derrière la tapisserie et les attendre là! Dès qu'ils arriveront, tu jettes un bouclier pour nous couvrir et moi , je leur lance le maléfice du saucisson! Tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout!

- En effet...et s'ils ne reviennent pas? Il est hors de question que je passe ma nuit caché derrière une tapisserie!

- Et alors, c'est ton boulot! Je te signale que nous sommes l'équipe qui doit effectuer la ronde dans le château demain soir! Et je leur ai prévu une année de retenues qu'ils n'oublieront jamais de leur vie soit en sûr! De quoi les dégouter de retenter leurs cochonneries en plein milieu du château!

- Et qu'est-ce que ton esprit tordu et machiavélique a bien pu trouver pour ces pauvres élèves? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet connaissant Drago.

- Une heure de retenue par semaine, ligotés face à face avec juste leurs mains de libres et entre eux, un plein chaudron de potion de désir!

- Oh Merlin! Tu te rends compte bien sûr, que ce genre de retenue est strictement interdit. De plus, je te rappelle que cette potion est interdite depuis le 19ème siècle et que la recette a été égarée!

- Mais ce n'est pas un problème, ils ne la boiront pas et ils ne la prépareront pas, ils en respireront juste les vapeurs. Et, je suis certain que Séverus pourra la reconstituer et qu'il se fera un plaisir de m'en préparer un plein chaudron!

- Qu'est-ce qui fera autant plaisir à Séverus? Demanda l'intéressé qui venait d'arriver derrière Drago.

Drago se raidit un instant, regardant Harry paniqué et finit par lever la tête vers Rogue qui attendait patiemment la réponse à sa question.

- Oh...Euh, bonsoir Séverus. Lança Drago tout à coup bien moins sûr de lui.

- Eh bien, le professeur Malefoy ici présent, se demandait si cela te ferait plaisir de lui préparer une potion de désir. Dit naturellement Harry qui se mit à sourire devant le regard noir que Drago lui lançait. Ça, s'était pour le punir de le forcer à faire le piquet derrière une tapisserie!

- Je te déteste Potter! Lança Drago entre ses dents.

- Hum...Lança Séverus en réfléchissant, cette potion est strictement interdite et je n'en connais absolument pas la recette. Cependant, je pourrais m'arranger pour te procurer un filtre d'amour léger, mais attention, ceux autorisés uniquement. Je dois justement me rendre sur le chemin de traverse demain, je pourrai faire un saut chez les jumeaux Weasley, il paraît qu'ils en ont un très bien!

- La bonne affaire! Lança Drago, dépité de ne pas voir ses plans de retenue si ingénieuse exaucés.

- Mais, je dois dire que je suis étonné Drago, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un jour besoin de recourir à ce genre de potion! Il doit bien y avoir une autre façon pour t'aider à conquérir l'élue de ton cœur! Dit Séverus, sadiquement en regardant vers la fenêtre où se tenait Hermione Granger, apparemment agacée par une Sibylle Trelawney qui ne cessait de babiller.

Harry suivit son regard et esquissa un sourire sadique, très semblable à celui que le professeur de potions affichait.

- Oui , Drago, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, renchérit Séverus. Pourquoi ne pas manger une part de cette merveilleuse galette des rois ? Si tu as la fève, ta reine te tombera dans les bras immédiatement! Et une couronne te siérait à merveille! Sauf si bien sûr, elle n'a pas les mêmes, comment dire, les mêmes désirs que toi!

Harry se mit à rire et Drago qui venait de comprendre ce que Séverus insinuait, se leva furieux en faisant racler sa chaise bruyamment sur le sol.

- Quoi? Mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de filtre d'amour pour ça! Je me débrouille très bien! Merci! Non mais vraiment, pour qui me prenez-vous! Vous êtes les pires collègues que je n'ai jamais eu!

Devant le fou rire qui s'était emparé de Séverus et d'Harry, Drago vit rouge. Il fit tournoyer sa cape en signe de mécontentement et quitta la salle des professeurs aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré. Claquant la porte encore plus fort qu'à son arrivée.

Hermione sursauta à ce son et regarda pour voir qui avait causé tout ce fracas. Elle aperçu Harry qui tendait la main pour prendre une part de galette des rois que Séverus lui tendait. Ces deux là étaient en train de ricaner et avait une discussion animée apparemment joyeuse. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient encore bien pu inventer. Elle vit aussi que Drago avait quitter la salle des professeurs et relia l'étrange comportement de ses deux autres collègue à ce fait. Donc, c'était Drago qui avait claqué la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore? Elle se douta bien que Séverus et Harry devait s'être moqué de lui encore une fois, chose qui était de plus en plus fréquente, mais toujours de bon esprit. Et Drago ne leur en tenait pas rigueur très longtemps.

- Donc, vous voyez très chère, je vous conseille de ne pas sortir de vos quartiers durant tout le week-end! Et surtout, barricadez-vous bien! Je ne voudrai pas apprendre lundi matin qu'il vous est arrivé malheur alors que je vous avez prévenue!

Hermione essaya de reporter son attention sur sa collègue, mais elle avait du mal, d'une part, elle n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec elle et surtout, cela faisait une bonne heure que Sibylle lui rabâchait qu'elle courrait un grave danger. Elle avait eu une vision après le diner dans laquelle elle avait vu Hermione mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Étouffée sous un monstre constitué uniquement de porcelaine et qui portait autour du coup un collier d'amandes.

- Euh ...oui...merci, je vais essayer de prendre votre mise en garde en considération.

Hermione essaya de rester calme et attentive, mais comment ne pas exploser de rire face à une idée aussi loufoque. Satisfaite, Trelawney cessa son babillage, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione qui regarda à nouveau vers Harry et Séverus qui continuaient de discuter. Le professeur de divination qui avait suivi son regard pris un air complètement détaché avant de lui demander l'air de rien:

- Savez-vous par hasard, si Séverus a mangé de cette merveilleuse galette des rois?

- Euh, je n'ai pas fait attention , pourquoi?

- Oh, comme ça, juste comme ça, je me demandais juste si il avait eu une fève! Vous savez, j'en ai repris trois fois au cas où, mais malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas eue...

Hermione tourna violemment la tête vers la femme qui disait avoir un troisième œil et resta interdite devant le regard mielleux qu'elle lançait en direction de Séverus, qui lui n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

- Oh, Merlin Sibylle! Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce genre de choses! Bonne nuit!

Hermione se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle salua Harry et Séverus au passage et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Non mais vraiment! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre parler de la vie privée de Sibylle Trelawney, non merci, elle avait assez que sa vie à gérer. Cependant, l'idée que Sibylle était attirée par Séverus l'amusait, elle imaginait Séverus courir alors qu'une Trelawney, ses foulards volant derrière elle, lui criait:

«Mais si mon cher, mon troisième œil m 'a montré que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.»

Elle approchait de ses quartiers en riant lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses et tenta de se relever difficilement.

- Non mais, il faut faire attention! Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches? Tu aurais pu te faire mal! Et qu'est-ce qui te prends de rigoler comme ça toute seule? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

- Drago? Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un à cette heure. Ron et Lavande devaient se coucher tôt et les autres sont encore dans la salle des profs. Je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvais te rencontrer.

- Eh bien merci, tu penses à tous le monde sauf à moi! C'est pas très sympa ça! Encore une collègue qui se fiche royalement de moi! Je me demande ce que je fais ici parfois! Commença à exagérer Drago.

- Oh, je t'en prie Drago, ne commences pas! Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, tu sais bien que je devine toujours quand tu fais de la comédie, pour amuser la galerie!

- Très bien, je voulais juste me faire plaindre un peu, j'ai vraiment passé une soirée horrible. Mais, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec des futilités. Bonne nuit.

- Il est encore tôt, pourquoi ne pas prendre un café? J'écouterai tes futilités et toi tu écouteras ce que je viens de découvrir. Je suis sûre que tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je riais seule dans le couloir.

- Ça me va, mais plutôt une tisane! Il faut que je passe une bonne nuit, car un dur week-end m'attend! Mais je t'en prie, je ne veux plus entendre parler de galette ou de fèves ce soir!

- Euh, ok!

Hermione ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire , mais n'y porta pas attention et les mena jusque dans son salon.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il venait de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec les élèves, Drago resta médusé devant Hermione qui était pliée en deux de rire sur son canapé.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas drôle, je pensais que s'il y avait quelqu'un pour être d'accord avec moi, ça serait toi!

- Mais je suis d'accord, mais enfin Drago, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils se bécotaient juste. Ce sont des ados, ça leur passera. Tu devrais le savoir! Dit Hermione en retrouvant son calme.

- Si je n'étais pas intervenus, ils auraient fait l'amour derrière cette tapisserie! Tu ne trouves pas ça choquant?

- Tu vois, je n'aurai jamais pensé que toi, tu puisses être choqué par deux personnes faisant l'amour! Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Quoi? Mais non, ça, ça ne me choque pas voyons! C'est le fait que ce soit deux élèves qui allaient faire ça qui me choque!

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, finalement les deux prochains jours allaient être bien plus long que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer...

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début?<p>

Une petite review et vous pourrez choisir Drago comme roi si vous avez la fève hihi!

Bizz


	2. Chapter 2 La chasse aux rois!

Hello, et voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alert et qui m'ont lu.

Et un grand merci à Boursouflet, LuU-cii-3, MiisGranger et Marie-Luna Malefoy pour leur reviews.

Bonne lecture. A demain

Bizz

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Samedi: La chasse aux rois!<p>

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Il se leva et prit une douche vivifiante. Sa journée commençait parfaitement! Il sortit afin d'aller dans la grande salle et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui émergeait de ses appartements, qui, soit-dit en passant, étaient situés juste en face des siens. Ils discutèrent gaiement sur le chemin du petit déjeuner.

Oui, sa journée commençait parfaitement!

Il se régala de toasts beurrés et de marmelade, regardant par à coup , ou plutôt dévorant du regard Hermione qui était assise près du directeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à servir de la tarte aux rois dès le matin et Drago ne vu pas l'ombre d'une seule part.

Décidément, cette journée se déroulait à merveille!

C'est donc heureux qu'il rejoignit son salon, faisant un petit détour par la tapisserie qu'il allait surveiller le soir même avec Potter! C'était parfait, ils pourraient s'y cacher tous les deux tout en étant à l'aise.

Sa matinée se passa sans encombre. Après être allé chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre, il était allé s'installer dans la salle des professeurs au coin de la cheminée et corrigeait ses copies, n'hésitant pas à user et abuser de sa plume à encre rouge.

- Salut Malefoy!

- Ah, salut Ron! Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir, tu as passé une bonne soirée? Demanda Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

- Hum oui, très très bonne et toi? Demanda Ron à son tour avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, j'ai du...Drago se stoppa en voyant le sourire moqueur de Ron. Il se renfrogna et reporta son regard vers ses copies.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes! Apparemment, tu es déjà au courant! Severus et Harry ont du se faire un plaisir de te la raconter dans les moindres détails! Maintenant, si tu le permet, j'ai du travail, moi!

- Bonne journée Drago! Lança Ron moqueur en se faufilant jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore qui mangeait une sucette au citron dans un coin.

Drago ne releva pas la tête de ses copies de cinquième année avant l'heure de midi. Il venait de noter son dernier commentaire, toujours très important pour montrer à l'élève ce qu'il pensait de son travail, et était satisfait. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait du reste de son week-end! Il n'avait plus de corrections urgentes à terminer.

Il aurait surtout tout son temps disponible pour d'une part:

attraper les indécents élèves de la tapisserie et d'autre part: passer un peu de temps avec Hermione dont il était amoureux. Cependant, il ne le lui avait pas encore dit ni laissé sous entendre de peur de se voir refouler!

Et, étant donné que Severus, Harry et Ron avaient deviné son secret, Merlin seul savait comment, puisqu'il avait bien fait attention de dissimuler ses sentiments! Il ne souhaitait surtout pas se faire ridiculiser si éventuellement, Hermione n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était l'homme parfait pour elle!

Et il en était certain, dans cette situation, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler! Mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie qu'Hermione lui brise le cœur si elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Bon ,il allait falloir qu'il agisse rapidement s'il ne voulait pas voir Severus se ramener avec de la potion d'amour des jumeaux Weasley!

Mis à part l'intervention de Ron, sa journée continuait parfaitement!

Avec une telle chance, il en était certain, ce soir Harry et lui ressortiraient vainqueur de la chasse aux rois! Autrement dit, ils captureraient donc ces deux élèves et les exposeraient en guise de trophée en plein milieu de la grande salle! Ou peut-être pas...

Il sortit de ses réflexions infantiles mais si agréables et décida d'aller manger un morceau. Son estomac criait famine!

Il était midi et il n'y avait pas grand monde à table. Le samedi, les élèves trainaient toujours un peu et la majorité arrivaient vers 13h.

C'était parfait, il pourrait savourer son repas tranquillement!

Il s'installa près de Séverus et de Dumbledore qui étaient les deux seuls professeurs présents. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur les prochaines élections au poste de ministre de la magie et se moquaient allègrement d'une candidate. E n effet, Dolores Ombrage avait eu la prétention de se porter candidate à l'accès au pouvoir! Mais elle était battue d'avance!

Hermione arriva ainsi que Ron, Harry,Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley, presque Potter, qui était venue passer le week-end avec son futur mari. Celle-ci travaillait à la gazette du sorcier et dirigeait d'une main de maître la section informations importantes. Elle avait participé à redonner ses lettres de noblesse à ce journal.

Ils prirent place et une discussion sur leurs destinations pour les vacances d'été commença.

Ron et Lavande annoncèrent qu'ils partiraient en France, juste après le mariage d'Harry et Ginny.

Les futurs mariés eux, avaient prévu de partir en voyage de noces en Jamaïque.

Séverus ne savait pas encore, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec sa femme. Elle vivait avec lui mais travaillait beaucoup, Séverus disait qu'elle était exploitée. Elle partait tôt le matin, rentrait parfois très tard et c'était pareil le week-end!

Mais, dès septembre, cela s'arrangerait, il était prévu qu'elle vienne travailler à Poudlard pour remplacer madame Pomfresh qui avait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée selon elle!

Personne, et surtout pas Drago, n'aurait pu imaginer que Pansy Parkinson deviendrait médicomage un jour, et encore moins qu'elle se marie avec Séverus Rogue! Mais après la guerre, elle s'était retrouvée seule, ses parents ayant été tués par feu Voldemort et elle s'était rapprochée de son ancien professeur de potions acariâtre qui pour le coup, avait changé du tout au tout!

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils avaient annoncé, il y a deux ans maintenant, un beau matin de juin, leur mariage. Tous les jeunes professeurs présents en avait recraché leur café de surprise, mais finalement tout le monde s'était fait rapidement à cette nouvelle.

Drago sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix d'Hermione.

- Moi, je pars en Grèce, un mois complet pour visiter ses monuments fabuleux et étudier plus en profondeur la mythologie!

Sur le coup, Drago se dit qu'il apprécierait pour une fois d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs, mais lui, ce n'était pas la mythologie qu'il voulait étudier en profondeur!

Son déjeuner se passa parfaitement! Il avait même des plans de vacances maintenant, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée du dessert!

A sa grande horreur, Drago vit apparaître des dizaines de galettes des rois sur les tables. Il chercha désespérément des yeux un autre dessert mais, rien! Il n'y avait que ça, des galettes de toutes les formes, à la crème d'amande, à la pomme et même à la citrouille! Il ne se souvenait pas que les moldus en mangeaient.

Il regarda Dumbledore d'un œil noir, à cause de lui, il n'avait pas mangé de dessert sucré digne de ce nom depuis 24h. Et il semblerait qu'il allait devoir s'en passer tout le week-end, selon les dires de Potter!

Il décida de se lever pour partir, mais stoppa vite tout mouvement en voyant Hermione approcher un morceau de cette maudite galette de sa bouche aux lèvres si attirantes.

Il ne fit ni une ni deux et lui arracha prestement le gâteau empoisonné des mains, éloignant sa dulcinée de tout danger!

- Ne manges pas ça malheureuse! Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'aux élèves? Imagines une horde de prétendants te courir après! Ajouta-t-il plus bas. Et puis, tu pourrais te casser une dent!

- Et alors? Pourquoi ça me dérangerait, je suis encore célibataire que je sache! Répondit Hermione mécontente mais avec un petit sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

- Très bien! Se résigna Drago. Fais ce que tu veux, mais surtout, ne viens pas te plaindre à moi si tu te retrouves harcelée! Je t'aurai prévenu, finit-il en pliant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dans un esprit de défi, Hermione tendit lentement sa main vers le plat et repris une part de galette. Elle en croqua un morceau et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres pour enlever un petit morceau de pâte qui s'y était accroché. Drago la regardait médusé, se retenant pour ne pas l'embrasser, là, au milieu de la grande salle devant tout le monde. Il secoua le tête pour calmer ses ardeurs et vit Hermione qui soulevait délicatement la pâte feuilletée.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage! Regardes, je n'ai pas eu la fève! Dit-elle avec une petite moue avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

Drago était satisfait, mais ne dit rien. Il était hors de question qu'un autre homme ou que des adolescents en chaleur, s'approchent d'Hermione! Elle était sa dulcinée à lui! Et dès cet après-midi il allait le lui faire comprendre, enfin essayer!

Il avait eu de la chance pour cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu la fève, et il allait veiller personnellement à ce qu'elle ne touche plus une seule galette, de tout le week-end!

Ragaillardi par cette bonne décision, Drago quitta la table le sourire aux lèvres. L'après-midi s'annonçait aussi excellente que la matinée. Certes, il avait revu de la galette, mais Hermione n'avait pas eu la fève et ce soir, il espérait qu'elle aurait enfin compris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une fève pour avoir un prétendant!

Elle était célibataire? Eh bien elle n'allait pas le rester longtemps, foi de Drago Malefoy!

Oui, ça, c'était parfait!

Après le déjeuner, il se rendit dans sa salle de classe, déposa les copies qu'il avait corrigées le matin et décida d'aller voir Hermione. En passant devant la classe de sortilèges, à l'autre bout du couloir, il l'aperçu en plein milieu d'un capharnaüm innommable.

- Eh bien, je me demande comment tes élèves ont réussit à mettre un tel foutoir! Notre chère professeur de sortilèges aurait-elle perdu son autorité légendaire? Dit-il en voyant le tas de plumes carbonisées, de coussins éventrés et de parchemins réduits en confettis qui voletaient sans jamais retomber sur le sol.

- Sortilège de répulsion, premières années pouffsouffle et serpentard! Dit Hermione pour toute explication.

- Ah oui, je comprend mieux! Besoin d'un petit coup de main pour ranger?

- Oui, c'est pas de refus.

Il se mit dos à elle et un instant plus tard, la pièce était parfaitement rangée et nettoyée. Normalement, les elfes de maison s'en seraient chargé avec plaisir, mais Hermione leur avait interdit de nettoyer sa classe. Quelle idée!

Hermione se retourna satisfaite et Drago lui fit face. Il la regarda, elle était tellement belle avec ce petit sourire qui illuminait son visage, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Dans deux minutes il serait fixé, connaissant Hermione, soit il serait le plus heureux des hommes soit il se prendrait une gifle monumentale.

Il n'hésita pas et plongea son regard dans le sien, pencha la tête et s'approcha doucement. Pour son plus grand bonheur, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans la plus douce des caresses. Et Hermione répondait à son baiser. Il fit remuer ses lèvres doucement et accéda enfin à la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et langoureux. Il s'était imaginé l'embrasser des milliers de fois, mais jamais dans ses rêves éveillés ça n'avait été aussi intense. Il s'écartèrent légèrement lorsque la magie du moment fut rompu par le manque de souffle.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps! Dit Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

- Qu...qu'...quoi? Comment ça j'en ai mis du temps?

- Schutttt, tais-toi, et...embrasses-moi encore!

Drago ne se fit pas prier et repris immédiatement possession des lèvres d'Hermione. C'était doux, sensuel et si fantastique, qu'ils s'échauffèrent rapidement. Drago attrapa sa belle sous les cuisses et l'installa sur le dessus de son bureau. Il le débarrassa rapidement d'un geste vif de la main et se plaça entre ses jambes. Alors qu'Hermione soupirait de bien être il s'enhardit et commença à effleurer son dos de sa main, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau douce et délicate.

Il serait bien resté comme ça pendant des heures et lui aurait bien fait l'amour ici, sur ce bureau; mais à son plus grand damne, Hermione devait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse avec Severus. Elle le quitta donc, les laissant tous les deux frustrés, mais lui promis de le retrouver dès qu'elle rentrerait!

Mais, son après-midi passa très rapidement et il décida de ranger son appartement de fond en comble. Un sourire béat qui l'aurait fait bondir s'il l'avait vu dans un miroir, n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'Hermione était partie.

Elle était revenue pour le diner, accompagnée de Severus et Pansy qui avait réussit à s'échapper pour le reste du week-end, de l'hôpital. Ils mangèrent en discutant gaiement, rejoint par les autres professeurs. Hermione lui avait pris la main sous la table et il était heureux. Il fit à peine la grimace et garda sa bonne humeur malgré l'arrivée du dessert sur la table, encore une fois c'était de la galette des rois. Et, oh joie, Hermione n'en prit pas une seule bouchée!

Après le repas, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle des professeurs, même Sibylle qui avait fait la tête en voyant que Pansy était revenue!

Mais elle le savait, son troisième œil le lui avait montré, ça n'allait pas du tout entre cette petite ingrate et son merveilleux Severus! D'ailleurs elle n'était jamais avec lui! Elle devait juste patienter encore un peu et elle était sûre qu'ils finiraient par divorcer. Elle connaissait Séverus depuis bien plus longtemps que cette fille et il lui revenait de droit!

Drago était confortablement assis près d'Hermione mais aucun des deux ne laissait paraitre qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis la veille et Drago espérait bien qu'ils se rapprocherait encore plus très prochainement!

- Allé Harry, c'est l'heure de notre Ronde! Tu viens?

Harry se leva de bien mauvaise grâce et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny.

- Je m'occupe de ça et je reviens vite, promis!

Drago se frottait les mains d'appréhension et Harry se résigna à le suivre. La ronde fut aussi mouvementée que la veille, la majorité des élèves avaient décidé de se promener dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre feu. Ils distribuèrent des heures de retenues avec Rusard et Harry commençait légèrement à regretter de s'être moqué de Drago, quoique non, voir sa tête avait été particulièrement amusant!

Vers 21h30, ils s'engouffrèrent derrière la tapisserie, conformément au plan de Drago qui piaffait d'impatience! Ils patientèrent un quart d'heure, durant lequel Harry n'avait cessé de bougonner et de murmurer dans sa barbe, qu'il serait bien mieux avec Ginny qu'ici, dans un recoin sombre de Poudlard avec pour seule compagnie Drago Malefoy!

- Tu vas te taire oui!

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être ici à attendre des élèves qui ne viendront jamais!

- Tu préfères peut-être les laisser faire librement leurs cochonneries contre le mur? Et si ça venait à l'oreille de leurs parents, hein! Tu imagines les titres de la gazette: «Harry Potter, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans l'illustre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et notre sauveur, laisse ses élèves forniquer dans les couloirs!»

- Oui, bon bah vu comme ça...mais de toute façon Ginny ne laisserait jamais publier ça!

- Chut j'entends des pas!

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à agir, lorsque la tapisserie se leva, ils lancèrent immédiatement les sort prévus. Une fois le calme revenu, Drago se rua hors de sa cachette pour admirer leur œuvre mais, son visage fut empreint de déception, il n'y avait personne! Pas le moindre élève immobilisé au sol! Quedalle, niet, nada...

Il tapa du pied de rage et commença à partir d'un pas rageur! Il les aurait, qu'ils en soient sûrs!

- Drago regardes!

Prit d'un espoir soudain, il se retourna vers Harry, mais pas l'ombre d'un élève non plus. Harry avait le doigt pointé vers le mur et le fixait avec curiosité.

Ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent un morceau de parchemin, planté dans la tapisserie grâce à un balai miniature en forme de fléchette.

«Chers professeurs Malefoy et Potter,

Ce n'est pas très convenable d'espionner les gens amoureux en se cachant derrière les tapisseries!

Quelle honte!»

Drago décrocha le parchemin du mur et le froissa dans un élan de colère. Il bougonnait dans sa moustache inexistante ,devant un Harry Potter qui souriait.

- Demain Potter; Demain on va les avoir!

- Euh, je n'en suis pas si sûr, ils semblent être rusés, à tous les coups ce sont des serpentards!

- Comment ça! Les serpentards savent se tenir tout de même! Je pencherais plutôt pour des griffondors, et vu leur taille, de septième année!

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle des professeurs, il ne restait que Severus qui massait les épaules de Pansy, et Ginny. Harry leur proposa un thé ainsi qu'une part de galette des rois qu'il demanda à un elfe de maison! Encore furieux et refusant catégoriquement de manger cette horreur, Drago décida d'aller dormir.

Sa soirée n'avait pas été aussi bonne que l'annonçait la journée! D'abord, ils avaient échoué dans la chasse aux rois et en plus, Hermione semblait déjà être partie se coucher!

Il arpenta les couloirs d'un pas lourd et s'engouffra dans celui qui menait à ses quartiers. Finalement, Merlin ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonné. Hermione l'attendait adossé contre le mur. Il vit aussitôt le moyen de remonter la moyenne de sa soirée.

- Alors? Vous les avez eu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pfff non, ils nous ont filé entre les doigts! Tu m'attendais?

- Hum oui! Dit-elle malicieusement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Hermione ne voyant pas les choses ainsi se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa plus langoureusement. Comme l'après-midi, l'excitation les emporta rapidement et Drago la prit par les hanches et la plaqua fermement contre le mur.

Il quitta sa bouche pour faire glisser sa langue le long de son cou. Elle soupira de plaisir et posa ses mains sur les cheveux blonds pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il l'a souleva et laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque son entre-jambe buta contre le sien. Il embrassa sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements, dégageant sa main pour enlever le tissu qui la cachait. Mais Hermione le retint. Il la regarda, l'air perdu et l'interrogea du regard.

- Pas ici Drago! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de faire exactement la même chose que les deux élèves que tu pourchasses, en plein milieu du couloir. Dit-elle le souffle court.

- Oh Merlin!

Drago dont l'excitation était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue la reposa doucement au sol en soupirant de désespoir.

Maudit weekend!

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, la température commence à monter! Ça vous plaît toujours?<p>

Une petite review et au choix, vous pourrez vous cacher derrière la tapisserie avec Drago ou vous faire coller contre mur par ses bras musculeux lol

Bizz


	3. Chapter 3 Tirer la reine!

Hello, voici le dernier chapitre de la tarte aux fèves. Ces trois jours ont passés trop rapidement. Attention, dans ce chapitre rating M justifié.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ajouté en alert ou en fav.

Un grand merci à MiissGranger, Marie-Luna Malefoy, Boursouflet, Alissa21 et LuU-cii-3 pour leurs reviews.

Alors voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Bizz

* * *

><p>Chapitre trois: Dimanche: Tirer la reine!<p>

Drago se réveilla vraiment frustré en ce dimanche matin de janvier. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné la veille au soir et il avait failli faire exactement comme ses élèves, c'est à dire faire l'amour, passionnément, dans un couloir, au risque que n'importe qui les surprenne!

C'était la première fois que lui, Drago Malefoy, ne finissait pas ce qu'il avait commencé et il avait fallu qu'il perde totalement ses moyens alors qu'enfin, il caressait l'espoir de faire Hermione sienne. Décidément la vie était injuste avec lui en ce début d'année.

Il ouvrit ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette et voyant que le jour se levait à peine, hésita à se recoucher bien au chaud sous la couette et attendre patiemment le lendemain matin.

Mais, il était réveillé et n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner au lit.

Une fois qu'il fût prêt à sortir, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, il croisa les doigts et se fit le plus discret possible pour éviter qu'Hermione ne sorte de ses quartiers en même temps. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face si tôt.

La veille, tellement choqué de ce qu'il avait failli faire, il l'avait laissée aller se coucher sans la retenir. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il se dit que ce n'était pas la chose à faire et qu'il aurait du la suivre et finir, bien à l'abri, ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il se demandait si elle serait fâchée ou bien pire, si elle n'en aurait rien à faire.

Par chance, il ne la croisa pas dans le couloir, par contre, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du troisième étage, il entendit un étrange brouhaha provenir d'un couloir à droite. Son instinct de professeur aguerrit ne mis pas plus d'une seconde avant de l'alerter et il se dirigea vers le boucan d'enfer. Et là, il resta immobile, devant lui, un Harry Potter, la cape volant derrière lui, courait, en essayant d'échapper à ce qui ressemblait à un troupeau de jeunes filles déchaînées.

- Malefoyyyy! Aides -moi, elles sont devenues complètement folles!

Drago éclata de rire mais accepta d'aider son ami et collègue.

- Immobilis!

Les jeunes filles, apparemment élèves de toutes maisons confondues, furent stoppées net dans leur élan, laissant admirer un tableau étrange et ridicule, les pieds à moitié levés, les bras en l'air, la bouche ouverte pour certaines et des cheveux en bataille.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère alors que les jeunes filles reprenaient peu à peu leurs moyens et baissèrent la tête devant le regard interrogateur de leur professeur.

Devant leur manque d'éloquence, Drago les regarda de haut en bas et leur annonça d'une voix doucereuse qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Rogue:

- Personne ne souhaite répondre? Très bien vous écopez chacune de deux heures de retenue avec Rusard! Vous vous rendrez à son bureau demain soir! Et, que je ne vous revois plus sur mon chemin de la journée! Est-ce clair?

- Oui professeur Malefoy. Lancèrent les jeunes élèves tout à coup calmées. Elles gardèrent leurs têtes baissées et passèrent leur chemin.

Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue, Drago se tourna vers Harry qui essuyait des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son front.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces pauvres élèves?

- Hein quoi? Comment ça qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait? Tu as bien vu que c'est elles qui m'ont couru après, ça fait une demi-heure que je coure comme un fou pour leur échapper! Se lamenta Harry.

- Tu es professeur je te rappelle, tu lèves la voix et au besoin tu sors ta baguette et hop, les élèves obéissent comme par magie!

- Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Et puis j'ai bien essayé de les calmer, mais elles sont devenues hystériques! Tu as bien vu non? Elles étaient effrayantes.

- Quand je pense que c'est toi qui nous a débarrassé de tu sais qui! Et maintenant, tu es effrayé par quelques élèves surexcitées...Merlin, quand je vais raconter ça aux autres...dit Drago avec un sourire sadique en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

- Oh ça va hein! Ce n'est pas toi qui a du leur échapper.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi elles étaient comme ça?

- Ah ça et bien euh...

- Accouches Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai faim moi!

- Très bien, très bien, il y avait de la galette des rois ce matin au petit déjeuner, j'en ai pris quatre parts et j'ai eu quatre fois la fève, je crois que c'est à cause de ça! Dit Harry en baissant la voix avec un air penaud!

- Ah! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que cette galette était maléfique, tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter hier soir plutôt que de t'empiffrer! Ça t'apprendra!

- Oh ça va hein! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'élèves qui ...oh Merlin elles étaient attirées par moi...

Harry soupira devant Drago qui éclatait de rire. Il se calma, car lui aussi, avait quelques groupies parmi ses élèves et ne voulait pas que Harry se souvienne des cartes de saint valentin qu'il avait reçu l'année dernière. Séverus, Ron et Harry s'était moqué de lui pendant des semaines après ça!

- Alors? Questionna-t-il.

- Alors quoi? Demanda Harry perdu.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit au professeur Malefoy?

- Oh Drago je t'en prie! Bon très bien, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi hier soir, au sujet des effets de la galettes des rois. Ajouta Harry en voyant le regard peu amen de son collègue.

Satisfait, Drago émit un petit sourire vainqueur avant de se retourner pour enfin aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Juste avant de tourner à l'angle que formait le couloir il lança.

- Et n'oublies pas, ce soir on retourne à la chasse aux rois!

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la réponse d'Harry puisqu'il était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui raconter les misères de Potter! En général Ron et Severus étaient bon public, il espérait les trouver dans la grande salle.

Et à sa plus grande joie, ils y étaient! De bien meilleure humeur qu'à son réveil, il leur raconta la course poursuite des élèves derrière Potter, qui du coup avaient bien envie de tirer le roi!

Juste à la fin de sa tirade, Hermione arriva et d'un coup il se fit bien calme, presque recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil aguerrit des deux joyeux lurons assis face à lui. Ils se levèrent en lançant un sourire moqueur à Drago et quittèrent la grande salle en saluant Hermione.

Malheureusement ou heureusement peut-être, le professeur Trelawney avait décidé de descendre petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle ne venait jamais le matin! Mais elle affirmait à Hermione que son troisième œil lui avait prédit que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle mordrait dans la galette qui lui donnerai enfin la fève qu'elle espérait! Et aussi, qu'elle pressentait que l'attaque que devait subir Hermione aurait lieu ce jour.

Poliment, la jeune professeure de sortilèges acquiesçait tout en s'installant juste à coté de Drago qui n'en menait pas large. Mais la main d'Hermione qui se glissait dans la sienne discrètement sous la table le rassura, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la veille! Il ne fit aucune remarque en voyant Sibylle déguster, comme si ça vie en dépendait, la galette et écouta patiemment ses babillages incessants. Il l'a félicita même lorsqu'elle retira la fève sacrée de sa bouche.

- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, je voudrais profiter un peu de Ginny et Pansy avant qu'elles ne repartent! Lui dit Hermione.

Il se levèrent en s'excusant auprès de leur collègue de divination et Drago perdit son sourire lorsqu'hermione lui raconta qui Sibylle souhaitait attirer avec sa fève.

- Euh Hermione, commença-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient à grand pas de la salle des professeurs, pour hier soir, je suis vraiment...désolé.

- Allé, ce n'est pas très grave, on oublie.

Elle s'assura que personne n'approchait ou qu'aucun élève ne trainait dans le couloir et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, elle prit ensuite sa main fermement dans la sienne et ils franchirent ainsi la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient leurs amis.

Ces derniers les observèrent entrer et leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur leurs mains jointes. Lavande se mit à applaudir et les autres la suivirent, Ron tapa même joyeusement du point sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui!

- Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu en as mis du temps Drago!

Hermione répondit à Harry avec un grand sourire, alors que Drago lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Comment ça j'en ai mis du temps? C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça , j'exige des explications!

Tout le monde se mit à ricaner et Séverus qui tenait sa femme dans ses bras pris la parole.

- Voyons Drago, on sait tous que tu te languis d'Hermione depuis des mois, on se demandait juste quand tu te déciderais et puis, Hermione a tiré la fève vendredi, alors...on savait que c'était très proche.

- Comment ça tu as tiré la fève? Pourquoi je suis le seul à qui tu n'as pas dit que tu l'avais eue! Et, je ne t'ai pas vue la montrer! Dit Drago à Hermione en la regardant fixement.

- C'est très simple Drago, je l'ai trouvée dans ma part juste avant que tu ne reviennes de ta ronde, et vu ton état à ce moment...Et puis, je t'ai choisi comme roi, non? Je ne trouvais pas judicieux de te dire que j'avais eu la fève, sinon tu te serais mis dans la tête que tu étais poussé par l'effet maléfique de la galette et j'attendrai encore que tu fasses un pas vers moi!

Drago se calma et avoua que peut-être elle avait eu raison. Ils s'installèrent avec leurs collègues. Hermione était assise près des filles et lui avec les hommes.

Chacun allait de ses félicitations et souhaitait à Drago une relation amoureuse aussi heureuse que la leur. Mais Drago n'en douta pas instant, lui et Hermione étaient fait pour être ensemble; ils seraient très heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin un, pour commencer c'était déjà pas mal se dit Drago! Il fut interrompu dans ses projets d'avenir par une Sibylle Trelawney qui entrait en courant et fermait la porte bruyamment, elle paraissait paniquée et cherchait désespérément des yeux une cachette apparemment, car elle vint s'accroupir derrière Severus et mis ses mains sur sa tête pour se cacher.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qui arrivait qu'Argus Rusard franchissait la porte, miss teigne sur ses talons et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu comment avait-il dit déjà? Ah oui:

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma Sysy d'amour? Je la cherche depuis hier, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur, peut-être s'est-elle étouffée avec une fève?

Et là, Severus qui avait eu vent des desseins de la vieille folle à son égard éclata de rire et se leva de sa chaise. Sibylle poussa un cri et s'enfuie par la porte, suivie de Rusard qui tendait dans sa main une fève en forme de cœur, trouvée dans sa galette certainement.

Severus reprit sa place et Ron lança à Drago:

- Bon bah maintenant c'est bon, tu vas pouvoir manger de la galette, tu vois, ce n'est pas maléfique, c'est même le contraire!

- Parce que tu n'appelles pas ce qu'il vient de passer maléfique peut-être et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me faire courser par des folles furieuses moi! Dit-il en regardant Harry, lui rappelant par la même occasion ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt.

Mais bon, je vais faire un effort, peut-être que je daignerai goûter un morceau ce midi!

- Oui, et si tu as la fève, tu seras roi et peut-être que tu pourras….tirer ta reine... Lui dit Harry en riant, Ron et Severus éclatèrent de rire aussi, sous le regard interrogateur des filles qui n'avaient pas entendu, trop absorbées par leur propre conversation.

- Ah ça c'est fin Potter, décidément, je ne me ferai jamais à ton humour et à ta ...ta ...perversité!

- C'est vrai que pour un homme qui est choqué par un couple qui s'embrasse contre un mur...

- Je ne suis pas choqué par les couples qui s'embrassent contre les murs! Dit-il en s'écriant, mais Hermione qui l'avait entendu le regarda curieusement et il ajouta: Juste quand c'est des élèves!

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement, les discussions allaient bon train et au fur et à mesure chaque couple se retrouva réuni, côte à côte. Pansy et Séverus, eurent enfin le loisir de discuter de leurs futures vacances et ils annoncèrent qu'ils iraient faire un voyage en Papouasie du sud. Cela eu le don d'amuser les autres et ils en rirent pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Finalement, ils se calmèrent et chaque couple entama une discussion apparemment plus sérieuse puisqu'ils se chuchotaient des petits mots à l'oreille. Le volume sonore avait sensiblement diminué dans la salle des professeurs.

Hermione qui était assise très près de Drago, lui demanda en un murmure.

- Alors comme ça, ça fait des mois que tu...penses à moi?

Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Et sembla réfléchir.

- Non, ça fait des mois que je suis amoureux de toi, et bien plus encore que je pense tout le temps à toi! Dit-il en lui donnant un petit baiser rapide.

Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de sa déclaration et posa sa tête sur son épaule en entamant une discussion avec Ginny qui se tenait près d'elle. Drago posa son regard sur les deux autres couples présents et s'attarda sur Ron et Lavande.

C'était un miracle que ses deux là se soient trouvés finalement. En effet, lorsqu'il avait appris que Lavande allait venir remplacer le centaure, qui donnait des cours de divination à certaines classes pour décharger un peu Trelawney, Ron n'avait pas du tout était content. Et ça c'était peu de le dire. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait ignoré Lavande, se rappelant encore de leur courte tentative de couple lorsqu'ils étaient élèves. Mais la jeune fille avait changé, elle était plus mature, elle gardait encore un petit côté superficiel, mais cela lui apportait une sorte de fraîcheur de caractère.

Elle avait essayé de le séduire à nouveau et finalement il avait cédé. Maintenant, Ron ne le regretterait pour rien au monde, il était extrêmement heureux avec Lavande.

Drago les observait depuis un moment lorsqu'une chose frappa son esprit. Un petit détail qui avait une grande importance! Il se leva et sorti quelque-chose de sa poche et le regarda attentivement.

Surpris les autres le fixèrent. Un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Oh! Par Merlin, c'est pas possible...ce... cette...ces...

Drago vit que tous ses amis éclataient de rire, il les fusilla du regard et lança un regard vraiment effrayant à Ron et Lavande, il attendit qu'ils se calment tous et …...

- C'était vous! Vous qui étiez contre ce mur vendredi soir!

J'aurai du m'en douter, ces cheveux et cette écriture, c'est la tienne Weasley! Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu dans ce couloir sombre mais là! Il n'y pas de doute! Espèces de dévergondés, ah! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi! Il poussa un cri de rage en voyant que tous, même Hermione recommençaient à rire. Il tenta de se faire plus menaçant mais son visage, rouge de colère, accentua leurs rires.

- Craignez-moi, car je vous assure que ma vengeance sera terrible! Dit-il à l'assemblée en faisant demi-tour en claquant ses chaussures sur le sol pour sortir.

La salle des professeurs fut emplie de rires pendant une bonne demie-heure après qu'il soit parti rejoindre ses quartiers.

Alors que midi approchait et que tout le monde décida d'aller déjeuner, Hermione annonça qu'elle allait chercher Drago, si bien sûr il ne faisait pas la tête. Elle emprunta donc le couloir qui menait à ses appartements et frappa doucement trois coup contre le portrait, car le jeune homme qui l'habitait était encore absent, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle essaya de l'ouvrir et finalement,il pivota de lui même.

Elle pénétra doucement à l'intérieur et vit Drago qui lui tournait le dos. Il était assis dans son canapé et regardait la cheminée. Elle s'approcha et se mit face à lui.

- Drago, je peux entrer?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire? Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sec.

- Euh, si...Dis, tu es très fâché? Demanda-t-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne l'était pas, mais boudait pour la forme.

Drago la regarda et se demanda comment il pourrait être fâché contre elle. Il lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Hermione vint s'assoir à côté de lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis venue te chercher pour aller déjeuner. Les autres sont déjà descendus.

- Hum, je crois que je vais manger ici pour une fois, et puis ça leurs fera les pieds de croire que je suis en colère contre eux! De toutes façons, dès ce soir ce sera oublié, alors pour une fois laissons les mijoter!

Hermione acquiesça en silence, et posa sa tête contre son torse. C'était toujours comme ça, il boudait et puis tout était pardonné, et encore elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il était vraiment vexé.

- Ils m'ont bien fait tourner en bourrique, hein? Dis Drago en riant.

- Oui, et puis avoues, c'était marrant!

- Hum...un peu oui! Mais quand même dans le couloir, si des élèves les avaient surpris!

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et Drago enserra les épaules d'Hermione d'un bras.

- Tu veux rester ici avec moi pour le déjeuner? Je vais demander à un elfe de nous apporter quelque chose?

- Oui, d'accord!

Drago sourit et quelques instant plus tard, sa table de salon était couverte de nourriture, apportée par un elfe de maison, très serviable que Drago n'avait pas manqué de remercier devant Hermione.

Ils mangèrent en discutant et riant, c'était incroyable ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Drago était vraiment heureux qu'Hermione soit enfin sa petite amie et regrettait de ne pas s'être décidé avant!

Drago pesta alors qu'il n'y avait pour seul dessert que de la galette des rois, et Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Tu en veux un petit morceau ? Juste pour goûter?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et puis j'ai juré de ne jamais en manger!

- Tu as aussi dis ce matin, que tu ferais un petit effort, et puis regardes, manger de la galette n'est pas si mal que ça puisque maintenant, nous sommes ensemble!

Drago la regarda sourire et du bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et accepta la part qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il en prit tout d'abord un tout petit morceau, et du bien avouer que c'était délicieux, la saveur sucrée de la frangipane sur sa langue laissa un goût suave dans sa bouche. Vaincu par la douceur aux amandes, il croqua un autre morceau sous l'œil satisfait d'Hermione.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas grand chose finalement, et puis si tu as la fève, il est possible que l'élue de ton cœur se rapproche encore plus de toi! Lui dit Hermione avec un ton aussi suave que le goût de la galette.

Drago déglutit devant son regard prédateur, pas qu'il avait peur, bien au contraire, et, il pria merlin pour avoir cette fichue fève.

Et...son vœu fût exaucé! Sa langue buta sur le petit morceau de porcelaine tant convoité et il le retira doucement de sa bouche. Il l'observa un instant en terminant sa part, elle représentait une flèche. Peut-être une flèche de Cupidon, se mit à penser Drago, mais sa contemplation pris fin devant une Hermione qui venait de se lever et de se mettre face à lui. Elle monta sur ses genoux et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se colla contre son torse et Drago pu sentir sa poitrine à travers leurs vêtements, il se dit qu'il allait enfin avoir droit à un vrai dessert et ne pensa plus à rien à partir du moment où Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il attrapa ses hanches et approfondit leur baiser. Drago se sentit emporté par la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione et poussa un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts fins défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il décrocha sa cape et passa ses mains sous son chemisier, caressant son dos, avec délectation. Hermione retira complètement la chemise de Drago, découvrant une peau blanche et elle descendit doucement sa bouche vers cette peau de porcelaine.

Elle pris conscience que peut-être la prédiction de sibylle avait un fond de vérité, mais Drago n'était pas un monstre, et elle n'allait pas mourir étouffée mais plutôt de plaisir. Et vu comment elle sentait l'excitation de Drago à travers son pantalon, elle su qu'elle serait vraiment étouffée de plaisir.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite sans hauts et Drago se leva du canapé, tenant fermement Hermione sous les cuisses. Elle les enroula autour de ses hanches et il commença à traverser son salon en embrassant sensuellement sa poitrine. Il tituba et arriva jusque la porte de sa chambre qui était fermée. Il plaqua Hermione contre le mur et gémit lorsque son sexe tendu frotta durement contre la petite culotte d'Hermione.

Il la regarda, le souffle court, la tête appuyée contre le mur, elle était si désirable, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la faire sienne, unir leurs deux corps. Il la fixa dans les yeux et ouvrit la porte d'une main tandis qu'il la maintenait fermement sous les fesses de l'autre.

Il l'embrassa et la repris correctement dans ses bras, la conduisant dans sa chambre. Il la posa debout et fit doucement glisser sa jupe, emportant avec elle la petite culotte blanche qui tomba au sol dans un léger froissement de tissu. Hermione déboutonna sensuellement son pantalon en le regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, signe de leur désir, trop fort pour être contenu.

Le pantalon de Drago rejoignit les vêtements d'Hermione. Il entoura son dos de ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit, se retrouvant allongé entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, leurs mains partant à la découverte du corps tant aimé, la poitrine d'Hermione était si douce et belle que Drago prit un soin particulier à l'embrasser, et à suçoter les petites boules de chair qui pointaient de désir. Il caressait son cou et ses cheveux d'une main et l'autre s'aventurait vers un chemin interdit. Il passa rapidement sur son ventre pour arriver à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs. Elle était tellement douce et déjà si excitée que Drago fit un énorme effort pour ne pas la prendre aussitôt. Son doigt se fit un passage et vint caresser son centre nerveux, le massant au rythme des soupirs et des petits gémissements de plaisirs d'Hermione. Il sentit ses mains qui caressait son dos et ses cheveux descendre vers son caleçon. Elle le fit glisser doucement et il l'aida à l'ôter totalement; Elle fit passer doucement ses mains sur ses fesses et il soupira aussi.

Il remonta vers sa bouche, laissant une petite trace brillante de sa langue le long du parcours qui conduisait à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la regarda et gémit lorsque son sexe vint glisser sur celui d'Hermione, prête à le recevoir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et la pénétra doucement.

Des gémissement d'extase emplirent la pièce et ils glissèrent dans un monde de volupté, fait de soupirs et de mots d'amour murmurés alors que Drago emportait Hermione dans une danse rythmée et saccadée par le plaisir.

Le parfum de l'amour les excita et ils ne tardèrent pas à ressentir un besoin dévorant. Drago s'agenouilla légèrement et ses mains allèrent maintenir les reins d'hermione qui se cambra naturellement sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. La voir comme ça, offerte à lui était tellement fantastique. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant plus profondément et rapidement en elle. Il voyait ses yeux noirs de désir le fixer et il sentit qu'elle atteignait le nirvana alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui. Il ne tint plus et alors qu'elle criait sa jouissance, il se libéra en elle dans un râle rauque.

Ils se rallongèrent repus d'amour et il la pris dans ses bras, caressant son corps encore et encore avec une délicatesse infinie. Elle se colla contre son torse et une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, elle lui murmura:

- Je t'aime Drago!

- Oh, moi aussi je t'aime! Lui répondit-t-il alors qu'il sentait son désir revenir pour elle.

Personne ne les revit de la journée, et il était déjà 19h30 lorsqu'ils sortirent des appartements de Drago pour aller diner.

Ils étaient plus unis et complices que jamais, et c'était le commencement d'une vie à deux. Il entrèrent dans la grande salle comme si de rien n'était, ne souhaitant pas que les élèves aient connaissance de leur toute nouvelle relation. Drago s'installa face à Dumbledore et Hermione à côté de lui. Les autres étaient déjà là et discutaient joyeusement; Hermione entama une discussion avec Harry et Drago chercha de quoi sustenter sa faim.

- Un petit morceau de tarte aux fèves Monsieur Malefoy? Lui proposa Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Volontiers professeur! Lui répondit avec un grand sourire, finalement, cette galette n'était pas du tout maléfique et vu l'après midi qu'il avait passé il dirait même qu'elle était magique!

Dumbledore le servit et alors qu'il baissait la tête vers son assiette pour attraper sa part, il fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir de la …...tarte aux fèves!

Une vraie tartes aux fèves, certainement cultivées dans le potager d'Hagrid.

Il leva la tête confus vers Dumbledore, qui était retourné à sa discussion mais affichait un énorme sourire malicieux.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez vous de cette fin?<p>

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire.

Si c'est possible, j'aimerai bien que les lecteurs anonymes se fassent connaître. Juste parce que j'aime bien connaître mes lecteurs. Un simple j'ai aimé ou j'ai pas aimé suffit lol.

Voilà, merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu la tarte aux fèves.

Pour ceux qui suivent A l'aube d'un jour nouveau, je vous retrouve cette semaine pour le chapitre 27.

Bizz

Galaxie


End file.
